The present disclosure relates to a power generating module and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and more particularly, to a power generating module that can provide a plurality of driving voltages, each having small output voltage variation, to a plurality of drivers for driving an LCD panel, and an LCD having the same.
An LCD is a device that controls transmittance of light incident from a light source using optical anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules and the polarization characteristic of a polarizer to display an image. A large screen LCD can be lightweight, have a slim profile and have high resolution. Also, since an LCD has low power consumption, application fields thereof rapidly extend recently.
An LCD is divided into a display area for displaying an image and a peripheral area disposed outside the display area to apply an electrical signal to the display area. A driver for driving a plurality of pixels formed in the display area can be disposed in the peripheral area. For example, a gate driver for applying a scanning signal, i.e., a gate signal to each pixel, and a data driver for applying an image signal, i.e., a data signal to each pixel can be formed in the peripheral area. The gate signal applied by the gate driver is delivered to the respective pixels through a gate line, the respective pixels being connected along the corresponding line. Generally, as the size of an LCD panel increases, a signal line becomes longer and the line resistance increases. Therefore, output of a gate driver is required to be increased for smooth operation. However, increasing the output of the gate driver is limited since the gate driver is typically manufactured in the form of an integrated circuit (IC). Therefore, in a case of a medium to a large-sized LCD panel, gate drivers are provided in both sides of the display area. In this configuration, one gate line is driven by a pair of gate drivers, so that insufficient output is supplemented. In this case, a pair of driving voltage generators is required to provide driving voltages to the pair of gate drivers, from which various problems are generated due to output deviation of driving voltages provided from both driving voltage generators. For example, in a case where levels of the liquid crystal driving voltages AVDD output from the pair of driving voltage generators are not substantially identical, gray scale voltages generated on the basis of the level of the liquid crystal driving voltage AVDD become different. Thus, the display gray scales on left and right screen areas may also be different from each other. Also, since levels of gate-on-voltages Von output from the respective driving voltage generators become different, the gate drive at each pixel also becomes different, so that display brightness on the left and right screen areas may not be identical.